videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Draconian Games
'''Draconian Games '''is an worldwide video game developer/publisher which is placed in America. The studios is led by Maximilian Dood (Maximilian Christiansen). It is founded in June 10, 2013 and the first game release in December 9, call "Battle Rhythm". If showing the gameplay of games of Draconian, YoVideogames will approve them. Though got three reveal games knows as Battle Rhythm (Music Project), BeastKnights (Spirit Project) and Superpowered (Powered Project). At the all games must get PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be release sooner, while Maximilian Dood said. Max haves made new engine call "Realistic Formula" for Draconian. Allowed to meet the pop culture expert since childhood, Dragon-Kid, who is from DeviantArt and create an group call the "Deviant Fighters" to have ideas the greatest fighting games of all time. Max and Saúl are only once to make fighting game projects for Draconian Games that's will being respect to worldwide alongside NetherRealm Studios. The introduction that's will have shared universe could be DraconianVerse, the form videogame universe was behind the timeline of each dimensions while Maximilian Dood haves created the biggest shared universe at fighting games. Games Avengeance (2014) * Avengeance Disassembled Battle Rhythm (2013) * Battle Rhythm BeastKnights (2015) * BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers Creepypasta the Fighters (2015) * Creepypasta the Fighters Hallowteens (2017) * Hallowteens Rite of Battle (TBA) * Rite of Battle Rye Callan's Guardians of the Dark Era (TBA) * Rye Callan's Guardians of the Dark Era Sega Artemized (2016) * Sega Artemized Superpowered (2017) * Superpowered Catastrophe * Superpowered Devastation * Superpowered Extinction Top Strife (2014) * Top Strife War Gods (2016) * War Gods WWE vs. Impact (TBA) * WWE vs. Impact Xiaolin vs. Avatar (2016) * Xiaolin vs. Avatar Zodiac Showdown (TBA) * Zodiac Showdown Timeline Past * 1500s - BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers Present * 2010 - Top Strife * 2013 - Battle Rhythm Future * 2077 - Superpowered Catastrophe * 2200s - War Gods Dimensions of Draconianverse Anthromorphic A monarchic fantasy world composed of humanoid animals. Argus An alternate dimension, whose architecture dystopic fantasy city. Atlantean Which represents the titular Atlantis as a separate dimension after a portal sent the former island of Earth to what it is now, an underwater empire. Chaotic The known area of dimension for a group of beige skinned creatures with jagged clothing. Cyberpunk Where its inhabitants use Sci-Fi technology and it resembles a futuristic city. Divine Which is basically Mount Olympus, but with the difference that it also inhabits Gods from other mythologies. Forbbiden What it looks like a dimension of pure blackness. Ghost A world of spiritual beings. Human An featuring that's places on earth. Lawful The known dimension that's might be different places. Negative Which resembles the hell, and of all sudden. Shape The places it is for some creature. Terror Where its name implies, it inhabits supernatural creatures like Vampires, Werevolves and other similar folks, to name few. Time An featuring take places in time by was meant doring for Time Master. History An features was announced someplace in 2010, Maxmilian Dood is gonna planning up the worldwide video game with Assist Me. Well i created the most worldwide company comes in America (alongside Saúl Saavedra H., better known DeviantArt as Dragon-Kid, pop culture expert since childhood.), sometimes will be founded in June 10, 2013. When we working the first game of the Draconian, is call "Battle Rhythm", the best fighting game franchise ever made. Here someone help me, there is person in DeviantArt, Dragon-Kid, which he gonna make more graphics as well. Left release in December 9, 2013. Max wants to get Xbox One and PlayStation 4 to be perfect, at the moment, his friend, PasokonMaster haves left Deviant Fighters at he created Top Strife, we don't no why, oh and i got Marvel to learn fighting game (like Injustice), Avengeance Disassembled, the first 3rd party of Draconian Games was i maded with Dragon-Kid. From days i learn to make the future of Draconian Games which many fighting games and many projects somepoint learn getting ideas, the improved computer, is call "Network Void" (NV), i'll getting see on YouTube until coming in 2018, the 9th generation. Dragon-Kid and I working another fighting game call "BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers", a ultimate fighting video game by Draconian Games (that's i made off with Dragon-Kid's friend, PasokonMaster), if gonna extreme. At the BeastKnights will came out in July 2, 2015, will regret my ideas above to the special. At across, i have big planning for Draconian Games, if anyseens what i got Sega Artemized and Xiaolin vs. Avatar. I got the third game of the Draconian, at grimdark story about SuperHeroes and SuperVillians fighting each other in the middle of a big war game. If calling "Superpowered Catastrophe", the first chapter of The Superpowered Trilogy. At the minute, there is an horror fighting game call Creepypasta the Fighters, which i meeting MrCreepypasta while we working together. Hallowteens, an new fighting game for Draconian Games while is first game above group, Dev Fighter. Announcement for another new fighting will be Zodiac Showdown and Rite of Battle as well. Well there is hope you never forget, Rye Callan's Guardians of the Dark Era is coming soon, Based on the Merge fanfiction and described as an ArcSys-esque 2.5D fighter, follow eternal 12-Year old Shunichi Kobayashi, alongside with the Guardians in his crusade against Diabolos and his henchmen from the NetherEarth who want to ravage Earth into a mess! Combines any game returns is War Gods, i see this before with the crossover games, calling WWE vs. Impact and i show you awesome games for Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft and Valve.Category:Companies